This invention relates generally to apparatuses for recording on tape recording media, and more particularly to a recording apparatus capable of editing recording.
More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for recording on a tape (hereinafter referred to as a "tape") and for carrying out editing recording. When the recording of a video signal is stopped, a take-up tape loop is constructed to cause the tape to move along a tape path to the tape supply side. Then, when a control manipulation causes a resumption of recording, a specific take-up side tape loop is formed, and, with parts such as a capstan servo in a locked state, a new video signal is recorded in an edited change of the already recorded signal.
At present, there are a number of apparatuses of a type wherein a plurality of different video signals are successively recorded (so-called editing recording). Normal pictures can then be reproduced in continuous succession. In an apparatus of this type, a video signal recorded on a magnetic tape is reproduced as it is controlled by a control signal recorded together therewith. For this reason, at the time of recording, it is necessary that the control signal is recorded uniformly as it is recorded at the time of ordinary recording, even at points of change in the program content. In order to satisfy this required condition, the recording and reproducing apparatus incorporates either one of the two kinds of known mechanisms described below.
In the first known mechanism, the apparatus is temporarily changed to the rewinding mode as a result of a stop control manipulation. The quantity of rewinding tape is controlled by a rotating member in contact with the tape at an intermediate part of a tape loop. In a recording and reproducing apparatus in which this mechanism is applied, a complicated mechanism is necessary for causing the reel disc driving mechanism systems on the tape supply side and the tape take-up side to be disengaged responsive to a stopping manipulation and thereafter to be set into a reverse rotation mode. Moreover, if this driving mechanism changing operation is carried out within a short time, an excessive load is imparted to the driving mechanisms, which are thereby damaged.
In the second known mechanism, an arm having a guide pin is provided at the tape outlet on the tape supply side. The arm is rotated by means (such as a motor) at the time of stopping. A tape loop is pushed and expanded by the guide pin, thereby to pull back the tape by a specific quantity along a tape path, in the reverse direction. In this mechanism, the tape thus pulled back is the tape being taken up on the tape take-up roll. The tape take-up roll is rotated, at the time of the pulling back of the tape, with the roll turning in the direction opposite to that in which it turns at the time of recording or reproducing.
For this reason, the quantity of the pulled back tape is not always constant. It is influenced by factors such as the inertia of the tape roll. Therefore, the juncture of different programs cannot always be obtained as a constant relationship. As a result, when this tape is reproduced, a noise or disturbance of the reproduced picture occurs at the point of a change of program.